


【萨莫】洛丽塔 06

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 真·洛丽塔，少量性幻想及童车描写。时间半架空，近现代大繁荣时期。30岁出头萨列里 x 十四岁莫扎特第一人称，中篇，可能长，HE，无对家人刻意抹黑及死亡情节。





	【萨莫】洛丽塔 06

** **Part.** ** ** **12** **

　　您可能会奇怪，在我匮乏的叙述中，为什么总是去细细描绘男孩的肚腹、胳膊、膝盖，还有他们的小腿以及脚踝。

　　在小男孩成为青年，穿上西装将一切隐匿之前，他们最经常，最直接易裸露的这些部位是他们天然的性感带。正如女孩子们穿上高跟鞋之前，常常被各类文学作品着重凸显的，发育未趋完美的腰臀和乳房。

　　现在我讲这些，并不含任何低俗的心思，而是为我接下来的叙述做点铺垫。关于我开始真正清醒地、温柔地注视到我的沃菲的双眼。我也快要休息一下了，让我们加快些速度。

　　在这幢房子继续进行着那些由阳光塑造的色彩循环时，我和沃菲一起坐在琴凳上，各弹一段自己的新作，进行点相关的交流。有时用客厅里那架钢琴，有时用我房间里的。当他又怀着性急的好奇心撞进我的私人生活空间，就再次大摇大摆地坐上我的膝头，一边对我音乐中的某些部分提出直白而任性的看法，一边与我平视着。在他眼中掺杂着金色的音符，那里也许有一处深潭，一块草坪，一辆汽车，在亘古的天空下，有刚刚开放的花朵聚众灼烧的渴望，以及属于幼豹的，冷漠又壮观的探索精神。

　　于是我将目光转开了，“你总是用很多的装饰音，沃菲。”

　　“我喜欢。”他说，“喜欢爸爸姐姐，喜欢老石碑（他给客厅钢琴起的诨名），喜欢你，喜欢随便加音符——谁管我？”

　　他久久的打量我，最后在我腿上转了个身，抱住我的脖子。用手肘内侧蹭我的耳朵和两鬓。

　　“亲爱的安东尼奥。”他用意大利语念。

　　“好吧，小先生。”我说。

　　后来列奥波德好转起来，找到了比以前低些档次的乐团工作，不得不早出晚归，甚至有时夜不归宿。沃菲提出想出去做些事情，被严厉拒绝。

　　我知道作为父亲的那种复杂心思，因此更加容易叹息。有一天晚上我坐在书桌前写信，给一些认识的友人、名流以及剧作家。沃菲推开门跑了进来，让我教他跳舞。

　　“是一个和我差不多年龄的人们……男孩女孩？的聚会。”他为难地说。“我收到了请柬，但我跳舞好差——不要笑，我又没有好好学过。”

　　我让他脱掉鞋子，站在我的鞋面上，然后搂住他的腰。隔着长袜和拖鞋的针织，他把全身的重量压进我的身体。最后因为偷懒，直接盘腿挂在我腰上。

　　“沃菲，记好步伐。”我托着他的屁股轻声教训。

　　“不，”他一边拒绝，一边把脸埋在我肩膀上恶意地咬着。“你硌到我了。”

　　时间应该跳转到他去参加舞会的那天晚上，我接他回去的时候，他坐在副驾驶，一边晃腿，一边跟我讲述他和被他称为“芭芭拉”，不知道年龄和样貌的女孩的故事。

　　“她凑过来吻我，含着一口酒，把舌头也探过来。”他用即将开始变声期的，略微哑了些的嗓音回忆着说，“酒水顺着下巴流下来，她说：‘那太浪费了’，于是解开我的领子，把头埋进我的脖子和胸前。”

　　“然后呢？”我问。

　　“她就把手伸到我下面去，我们在没有人的桌子下面，她趴在我身上，为了不弄脏衣服，只是撩开，我回应她……”

　　“然后？”

　　“没什么。”他说。

　　我停下车，我们对视了一会儿。

　　然后我咬破了他的嘴唇，他把手搭在我肩上，轻轻喘息。

　　

* * *

 

** **Part.** ** ** **13** **

　　不知道是哪天晚上，在一个晴朗闷热的白天过后，略显厚重的云片撑起天网般凝重的夜幕，我站在窗前，看到下面有个人影在朝我挥手。

　　于是我去开了小门，玛丽随之跌进我怀里，一股浓重的腥味冲了过来。我揭起她的外套，发现下面几乎一丝不挂，全身肌肤包括光裸的脚，都是污血和翻起的皮肉。

　　“我跑了一夜，终于从‘隔壁城’到这儿来，累死我了。”她抱怨着，又做出副歉意的样子，“我想不出找谁，干脆跑到您这儿来，亲爱的安东尼奥，可怜可怜我吧。”

　　“是谁？”

　　“他的儿子们，还有那个女人，他们好粗鲁。”

　　“他？”

　　“他好老，那玩意儿都要不行啦。他家里那个女人也嫌弃他，跑出去跟别的男人上床。”直到我将她带进房间，她依然说话颠三倒四，把自己扔在一个宽敞些的靠背椅中，也许是血流的太多麻痹了痛觉，甚至露出一副温柔，散漫的神色来。

　　“他爱我，他真的爱我。”她声音不大，调子却高的仿佛尖叫。她的脖子神经质地后抻，像是要折断，整个人打起哆嗦。脸上现出一种梦幻、迷乱、疯狂的扭曲。我意识到这是吸了些新型毒品的后遗症。

　　我低声说，“玛丽，你不能死在这儿。”

　　“啊，是的，是的，”她恍然大悟，“这是别人的房子，不是你的房子，的确不太好……”她一边说一边试着起身，热切地招呼我：“快，安东尼奥，扶我一下，帮我把大衣披好，这样不会弄脏你的外套，也不要吵醒我可怜的小害虫。”

　　穿过光亮和阴影的交织装饰，我们一起走了三条街，我想为她找双鞋子，但她认为自己不需要。

　　“把我放进那个酒馆里好不好？”她商量着说，“然后给我点一杯酒，最后我趴在桌上，会有些酒鬼跑过来，松着腰带——‘让我们会会这个婊子’，说着把我翻过来，然后吓一跳，我已经死啦！”

　　但是她的计划没能实施，当我们走到第五条街，她看到路上驶来一辆汽车，于是扭头对我快速，得意地说，“看，那有个熟人，他在床上曾经打过我一下！”然后她挣脱我，双手捏紧领口，急速地跑过去，大衣下摆在风里张开，露出赤裸的小腿与脚踝，她像是要迎风飞向天空。

　　她“砰”地一声飞了起来。

　　肇事者——一个面容黑粗、全身汗水淋漓的男人，被警察带走的时候还在挣扎，“是那个婊子自己冲了过来！那个婊子！”而押送的人不耐烦地随便记了几笔，踹了他的屁股。

　　我站在原地，从我脚下延伸出一条枯萎的水泥裂缝，一些瓜子壳和纸屑被风吹着，钻进缝隙黑黝黝的深处去。路灯打下的斜杠形的阴影，正压在玛丽漂亮大衣的腰际。

　　还有个警察过来找我作为目击证人想记些笔录，我疲惫地摆了摆手，于是他们说，“好的，萨列里先生。”

　　我走回住处去，当我走上二楼的台阶，沃菲正在尽头注视着我。

　　“你还好吗？”他轻声问，反倒像个做错事的小孩儿似的。我莫名为他这样的反应感到好笑，于是揉了揉他的头发，哄他去睡觉。但他坚决不肯，我有些焦躁，不想再说什么，在房间里安静地走来走去。外面遥遥传来警笛的低鸣，他像个小炮弹一样撞停了我，在我胸膛上还带着香水和血腥味。

　　“玛丽死了吗？”他问。

　　我点点头，他脸上就露出一种复杂的神色。然后他踮起脚尖，揽着我的脖子使我俯下身，将我拥在自己怀里。

　　这是玛丽。在一种奇妙的统一中，有时候她是沃菲的对立，有时她是沃菲的衍生。她疯了，为一个我还不知道是否为虚构的可怜老男人向天空飞去，投奔死亡。一个欲望的时代从此落幕，她的墓志铭上也许被这样写，“在云边死去，为老者。”一个可笑的双关。现在我将头颅埋在沃菲单薄的胸膛，听着他跃动的，稚嫩的心跳，我突然清醒——“别再碰我。”我想着。“否则我就要死了。”

　　当我终于开始进入沃菲的世界，或者有一天，我主动将嘴唇贴上他的金发与额头，我告诉他，我是这样爱他。但那种爱后来很快变为一种自私的温情，或者我单方面的指控。他像湖水上的倒影，逐渐在我眼中的波涛里化为碎片。

 

* * *

　　  
****Part.**** ** **14****

　　一切就此急速的转动起来，然后也要停止。第二天南内尔来找我，她仔细地打量一会儿，对我行了个礼。

　　“我总归，总归看到了什么，一直以来我只是……”她艰难地说，“我不会过多的指责您，但也无法用更好的态度面对您，您……”

　　我说，“抱歉，女士。”

　　她缓慢地摇摇头，扭头离开了。

　　接下来我的效率异常之高，一边收拾着屋子，一边听着楼下草坪上，南内尔与沃菲在念书。这是他们姐弟俩从小喜欢玩的游戏，互相讲完同一个故事。

　　“于是他踏上火车朝远处去了，这个城市或哪个城市，他问别人：‘您有见到我的卢西奥吗？’，人家就避开他或说不知道。有时候他觉得无聊，也会再买回程的车票，往回走一走。” 

　　“那他找到了吗？” 

　　“我也不知道呀，沃菲，该你读了。” 

　　于是沃菲端起书本，轻快而漫不经心地念，“有一天他到了一个地方，又去问人：‘您见到我的卢西奥了吗？’——问完他打算走，但对方看了他一眼，‘什么？卢西奥？’，于是他高兴地说，‘我一直在找我的卢西奥。’那人仔细打量了他很久，然后说，‘可你也不认识我了呀。’”

　　很快，我开始办最后一件事，把一些信件交到沃菲手里。“这是什么？”他拿着那几个信封，并没有急着拆开，只是扭头问我。

　　我“嘘”了一声，悄悄嘱咐他。“就当是你写信得到的回复，挑一个地方去吧，谁的身边或者哪个著名的乐团，到你自己更大的世界去，到未来去。如果有一天我到你身边，我会给你带些糖。”

　　他看了我一会儿，逐渐就面无表情了，可后来他的眼睛又泛起了红，呜咽着，用一只手遮住眉目，从腕部到指尖都打起哆嗦，像是再无法承受什么重负。我不知怎么的，反而涌起一种悲哀的，报复的喜悦来。

　　“别哭。”我叹息着。

　　“闭嘴。”他命令道，并低声、快速地指责我，“你，一贯的就这样——恶劣的大人。我怕疼，可你总把我弄疼了，你一边把我压的喘不过气，一边又要跑掉……”

　　那天晚上我一直没有睡觉，后来从沃菲的房间发出很大的音乐声，是不知名的什么宴会舞曲。南内尔训斥他，所幸列奥波德不在。我站在窗前看草坪上投射出的景象，就在离我不远的另一扇窗户的剪影中，我看到沃菲的轮廓，按着他任性的节拍自顾自跳动。

　　我站在房间里举起手臂，想象他站在我的脚面，于是我们一起跳起舞来。我闭上眼睛，被自己滑稽的动作逗笑了，天边隐现的群星与初升的雾霭渐渐迫近，与我们狭小的窗户中橙子色的光线汇聚。这些色彩、这些光影融洽在一起，仿佛正自享其乐。

　　第二天我收拾好行李，把钥匙，房租和契约放在桌面上用墨水瓶压住。这座小城在一年之后并没有发生什么变化。我抬起头，看到沃菲站在门口探出脑袋。

　　“你要走了吗？”他问。

　　“是的，沃菲。”

　　“什么时候回来？”

　　“可能永远不回来了”我说，“也可能明天回来。”

　　他不说话了，看了我一会儿，表现出一种谨慎，隐忍的姿态。

　　“请你快些长大。”我脱下帽子，深深向他行了个礼。

　　青年的沃菲在我脑海中陌生而疏离地看着我，但我不在乎。从这一刻起，我的灵魂开始漂浮。

　　铁轨连接了古时代人群也许一生无法跨越的界限，在这个小城旧而沉默的站台，我曾踏上旅途从此追逐我的幻梦，它距离玛丽吞下毒品的地方只有一小时四十七分钟，距离我出发来到这里的城市相隔一天零二个小时。

　　“去吧。”我的缪斯对我说。我扭头看去，在视网膜中投射出那所房子的景象。我见到那个稚嫩的小男孩，他站在门口，身边是柔和晕谧的光幕。他向我要糖，在湿润而柔软的双眼中，盛着恶劣的，欣喜的，永不止息的活力与欲望。

　　我的沃菲。

　　他的身影就此永恒在我眼前奔跑，我最后的战争，最后的叹息，最后的渴望与拥吻。他可以褪去一切最初的勾引与诱惑力，可以长大，可以陌生，可以衰弱或凋亡，最终我意识到，我将在望他的每一眼中焕然新生。

　　这就是我所讲述的前半部分。亲爱的女士、先生们，血液仍在我心中流淌，我执笔的手掌尚算温热，因此我还可以为您写下这些诚恳的字句，擅自与您共享我心跳中所含有的那些迷乱的不朽。在人类愚昧，妄想，自由的岁月中，这就是我一点小小的故事。

　　我的将近十四岁到将近十五岁的沃菲。

　　

　　===================洛丽塔·上卷 ·完======================


End file.
